CarrotJuice12
CarrotJuice12 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is Level 20 (Entertaining Movie Star). Most people just call her Carrot. Her backup account is ItzCarrotz. About CarrotJuice12 isn't very famous yet, but she does make movies. She makes Short Movies called Sm. She made Sm II a few months back. She does not have a team for herself but her lovely friends do support her a lot. CarrotJuice12's current profile BFFs are monstergirl95435, mhla123, BeckyG1862(backup) and Aquabot. Carrot is always trying to be as loyal to the people on MSP as best as she can. When people ask her autos or gifts, she'll most likely give them what they want unless she just doesn't have money for something. She always thanks her supporters and gifts them. Carrot supports Mybeau, Packers212121 and ItzJerz. She doesn't hate on Pumpchkin or her Porters, but occasionally some Porters hate on her because of her team. She doesn't start a fight, instead she just ignores them. She became an "A Lister" 3 to 4 months ago. Movies, Artbooks, and Looks CarrotJuice12 makes short movies which she named Sm. She made a second Sm which is named Sm II. She makes artbooks whenever she feels like making one. Some are things about what is happening in her life or on MSP. She also made 2 ABs which includes people voting on which character looks better. She has also made tons of looks. She only makes looks if she REALLY loves the outfit. One look was for the A Lister competition though. Lots of her friends and other moviestars make looks of her. Carrot will wear some of the looks others make for her. Sometimes she just wears whatever is is currently wearing. From October and November, 2014, she started doing things on the Hunger Games. Such as creating ABs for each female tribute in the Hunger Games and making looks for each female tribute as well. Usual Appearance and Style Her usual appearance is Dark Blue eyes with Thick Lashes or Spider Lashes, a pointy nose and light pink, skin colored lips. She used to have on Blonde colored hair a lot but now she wears black hair or light brown hair most of the time. Right now she makes some weird and wacky outfits. She also likes making her outfits white and black or plain black. Usually she tries to get the outfits matched in with the theme. One of her wacky outfits are where she dresses up as a cupcake. Another of her wacky outfits is called: Blue And White- Miss Polka Dots. When she wears that outfit, she says she is "Carrot Polka Dotz". She also made an outfit just to celebrate her BFF's birthday (mhla123's). In Hate Like up above, she occasionally recieves some hate from Pump's Porters, but she simply just ignores them. Sometimes she goes to chat rooms and people says she's ugly or mean. She doesn't hate on those people and usually just leaves that chat room. Her friends would usually cheer her up and that is why she is always supporting her friends as well. Trivia * She has never bought any kind of VIP yet * She can be wacky and crazy at times * She is loyal to all of her friends * She is trustworthy most of the time * She started Moviestarplanet in July, 2013 * She has a lot of supporting friends * She treats everyone with respect * Most people call her Carrot or Carrotz * Carrot likes to make people laugh Gallery File:MSP Aloha!.png File:MSP Black and White- Comedian.png File:MSP Spy Warrior.png File:MSP Ballerina- Purple.png File:MSP Ballerina- Blue.png File:MSP Ballerina- Green.png File:MSP Ribbons n Dots.png File:MSP Sweet 16 Cutie ^.^.png File:MSP Beautifutiful ^.^.png File:MSP Chinese Beauty XD.png File:MSP Tough II.png File:MSP Black and White- Sporty.png MSP Purple and White- RARES!.png Category:US Category:Female Category:Moviestars Category:Celeb Category:Level 20